Gundam Seed Aftermath
by Jackilous
Summary: A continuation of Gundam Seed that takes place roughly a year after the ending of Gundam Seed Destiny.
1. Chapter 1

Cosmic Era Year 75

Lacus Clyne Chairwoman of the PLANT Supreme Council sighs lightly as she sits in the council chambers thinking about the meeting that had just previously ended. Kira Yamato enters dressed in a white ZAFT commander uniform and smiles upon his girlfriend. Both have come a long way sense they met on the Archangel. In this era of peace following the Second Bloody Valentine War the couple came to breath of a sigh relief as it appeared the violence was finally over.

However Lacus did not return the smile to Kira, in front of the light pinked Chairwoman is a file detailing a uncovered plan of the group known as the remnants of the blue cosmos, to attack the Kingdom of Scandinavia. Kira leans forward over the desk and reads the paper. A frown quickly shows on his face.

"This is not good." Kira said and Lacus nods in agreement.

"I want to act yet being chairwoman does not mean I can just move ZAFT forces where ever I see fit."

"I know Lacus yet we have to do something. Without their help during the Second Bloody Valentine War we would not have been able to get where we are now. They are an ally that cannot be lost!"

"Yes I just got down speaking with the council on the matter and we have decided a covert team along with Orb."

"I am to take lead huh?" She simply nods again. Kira sighed and then looked up with passion. "Anything to stop another war, right?"

"Of course, I just wish I did not have to put you in danger while I stay here."

Kira walked around the table and embraced Lacus. "We both have are place, it is nothing to be ashamed of." Kira said and kissed Lacus. However there tender embracing was short lived as Kira quickly heads to a dock A-4 to where the ZAFT forces that will be under him for the mission are waiting. As he entered the hanger he looks at the Minerva II (which was referred to as just Minvera by its crew) and smirks. He is saluted by a group of officers who he ironically fought against less than a year ago. Returning the salute he moved on towards the end until he came across Shinn Asuka, Lunamaria Hawke and Captain Arthur Trine.

"It will be nice to fight with you all instead of against."

Shinn gave Kira and annoyed look and stepped forward. He glared up at the superior as he spoke. "How about you tell us what we are doing!"

Kira had a true look of shock on his face; he still did not realize that being boyfriend to the Chairwoman made it so he knew a lot before most of the ZAFT soldiers. "We are going to support the Kingdom of Scandinavia and try to prevent another war. It is a join operation with the Orb Union."

*Two hours later above the Kingdom of Scandinavia*

The Minerva II comes down from lower orbit to descend towards the Kingdom. Kira bits his lower lip as he views the scene. One of the three capitals of Scandinavia, Copenhagen was set ablaze and a harsh battle was underway. Also Archangel visible defended the Amalienborg Palace and the nobilities whose lives were currently threatened. Amalienborg Palace consists of four identical classifying palace façades with rococo interiors around an octagonal courtyard (Amalienborg Slotsplads); in the centre of the square is a monumental equestrian statue of Amalienborg's founder, King Frederick V.

"Battle stations, we must break the attack on the Archangel. . . and the um palaces! I'm going to head out to Arthur you have command."

Kira said and rushed out towards the hanger. He got there and looked over at Shinn who was just entering his mobile suit when everything when dark, followed by a loud scrapping noise. . .

Next thing Kira knew he was laying on the group his white uniform torn and beaten. His gave was fuzzy and the fighting seemed to of stopped. Painfully he turned himself over to view the Minerva II which seemed to have crashed and blown into tons of small pieces. However, Kira had a feeling that much of the crew was fine. Lacus made sure all ships were upgraded to focus on safety for the crew over strength in the battle field. This was most likely why Kira was alive now. Leaping to his feet Kira ran towards the closets palace and drew his pistol. Kicking the door open he ran inside, instantly after that the sound of gun fire filled his ears.

Kira dove away from the bullet rushing towards him and quickly brought up his gun to shot at the previous shooter. His eyes then went wide as he saw the person fall back to the group. They were dressed in an admiral's uniform similar to Kira's only rather than white, black and gold it is black, light blue and gold; making it much more resemble a ZAFT black uniform. He rushed over to look down at a boy grabbing his shoulder in pain, his mind flashed back to the file he viewed when he was with Lacus. This was an heir to the throne of Scandinavia Jansen Fey.

Kneeing down next the Jansen, Kira put a hand on the boy's face. Jansen looked returned Kira's gave with tear full scared eyes. His eyes did not look just fearful they also looked familiar. They were Kira's eyes, at least they looked just like his from when he was younger. The only difference being his hair was a little shorter most likely for political reasons to appear to _royal._ "I am so sorry." Kira pleaded.

"You . . . you shot me!" Jansen said between painful gasps.

"I didn't know who you were but don't were it just crazed your arm. I never shot to kill."

"Who are you?"

"Oh yeah never said my name. I'm Kira Yamato I came with the ZAFT forces to assist your Kingdom."

"Yeah well doesn't seem to be going well, ah!" Jansen said as he tried to move his arm and failed painfully.

"Don't move, will protect anyway it is the least I can do anyway." He said and looked down ashamed. "Now is there any where safer in this place where we can go."

"My family has a command room down that hall."

"Right then there we go." He said and without giving Jansen a chance to answer he picked him up and carried him to the command room. Meanwhile, outside the sounds of the battle picked up again could be heard yet on a much smaller scale.


	2. Chapter 2

*Outside Amalienborg Palace*

Shinn pushed the controls forward to bring the rockets of the Destiny to full. Slowly the gundam stopped its path of flying back crazily and Shin was thrown forward from the momentum. His head snapped back and he gasped out in pain. The boy pilot then peered at the screen in front of him as he tried to locate the Minerva II however it was nowhere in sight. Everything happened so fast he was still in a daze.

Closing his eyes Shinn tried his best to recall what happened. The large scraping sound and bright light that followed after that, the Destiny was thrown away with little damage. Which made Shin think it was not a normal weapon at least, not one he had ever seen before. It just angered him that something like this could happen. His grip tightened on the hands of the controls as he lowered his head. Then his mobile suit shook violently as it was hit from behind. Shin turned the Destiny around and liked stunned at his attacker. It was a GFAS-X1 Destroy Gundam, the same that Stella was killed in.

"How dare you!"

Shin yelled and targeted the massive gundam with the Destiny's M2000GX High-Energy Long-Range Beam Cannon. The red blast streamed towards the GFAS-X1 which shifted a small amount to the right avoiding most of the attack yet still took a strong hit. Yet seemed untouched, Shinn quickly fired three more shots which again nearly nothing.

The head of the Destroy Gundam then started to glow as it powered up its 200mm "Zorn Mk2" Energy Cannon. Know he had little time to act Shinn threw away his beam cannon and brought out his MMI-714 "Arondight" Anti-Ship Sword. The Destiny then rushed forward in attack.

"Ah!"

Shin screamed at the top of his lungs as the Destiny dashed forward. Swiping the sword through the air he took off the head of the Destroy Gundam resulting in a large explosion which sent the massive Gundam falling to the ground. The Destiny then spun out to rush forward again and stab down into the cockpit of the Destroy Gundam.

He then froze, a horrible flashback filled Shin's head as he thought of Stella's death. She was killed the same way by Kira. Tears started to fall down Shinn's face as it hit him that he may have hurt someone the same way he was hurt. As Shin counted to cry the sounds of battle picking back up can be heard in the distance.

*Within the first Amalienborg Palace*

Kira via direction from Jansen made his way to the command room. Kira looked amazed at the camera system that was streaming through the room on monitors. The whole capital seemed to be under watch.

"Um can you put me down now?" Jansen pleaded.

"Oh yeah." Kira said and helped Jansen come to stand. He walked over to a console and brought the situation just outside the palace on the main screen. The image took up majority of one wall, it was brought up just in time to show the Destiny bring out its sword and rush forward to finish out of Destroy Gundam.

"Please tell me that Gundam is with you and ZAFT?"

"It is." Kira said and stepped closer to the screen. In the distance a battle picked up could be seen.

"Zoom in on that area." Kira requested and Jansen did. Soldiers could be seen opening fire upon one another and beyond that a mass of tanks and heavy artillery can be seen coming towards the capital.

"No!" Jansen said as if the wind had been knocked out of him. The city could not take another attack, even though it was one of three capitals. It was the fact that these terrorists should never be able to appear as if they are strong. Quickly Jansen put orders into the console and the screens all shut off and moved back. The door was blocked by a sheet of metal and the whole room moved down like it was an elevator.

"What is going on?" Kira said as he looked around in surprise.

"I need to do something about this."

"What could you d. . ." Kira's words are cut off as the floor stops moving down and bright lights turned on harshly to reveal the King Gundam.

"It is my father's. Yet I am sure he will understand if I use it." Kira shook his head at Jansen's words.

"No your hurt I can handle it." Kira said and went over to the Gundam yet as he touched the entryway to the cockpit it shocked him causing he jumped back in disbelief.

"Sorry Kira yet only royal blood can pilot it." Jansen said as he laughed. He then grabbed Kira's hand and led him towards the gundam again.

"However, if you are touching me when you enter you will be fine." Jansen said and walking into the cockpit bringing Kira along with him. It was not a normal cockpit, it was designed with two seats one behind the other and they were identical. Kira relaxed and breathed a sigh of relief as he was able to enter without being shocked. That was something he did not intend to feel again.

"My father redesigned it so he could teach me how to pilot a mobile suit. Ether chair can take full command or the tasks can be divided up."

"Perfect." Kira said with a smile.

Jansen took the front chair and Kira took the back. The system activated and a red light flashed through the hanger. Then the ground the made up the circle between the palaces opened up. Jansen pushed the controls forward and the King Gundam fly up into the sky pushing both of the boy's back with its momentum. As it took to the sky Shinn looked up in shock, partly for the gundam seemed to have come out of nowhere and also for he did not know if it was an ally or enemy.


	3. Chapter 3

*Outside Amalienborg Palace*

The King Gundam began to descend from its height above the capital. Jansen worked with the controls to bring the rifle towards the approaching enemies and fired twice. The laser bolts smashed into the attack forces and broke their lines. Smoke filled at air as much of the heavy artillery exploded.

"What are you doing they aren't attacking?" Kira said.

Jansen got a disgusted looked on his face as he thought about Kira's words. He was defending his nation and Kira was acting as if he had just shot a puppy.

"My job!" Jansen screamed back at Kira and fired four more times at the forces.

"But they aren't attacking yet."

"They will b. . ." Jansen is cut out as the King flashes warning signs on its display. Reading the data Jansen say missiles were coming at them and activated the advanced shield system of the King. The shield was raised and a half a circle form in front of the gundam to deflect the whole attack.

"See!" Jansen yelled again and pushed the thrusters forward and opened fire again. This time Jansen fired a volley of bolts that almost drained the King's power supply. All of the Blue Cosmos Remnants forces seemed to of been destroyed. Kira then quickly to over and brought the gundam down.

Shinn looked up at the red gundam as it unleashed a payload of lasers on the enemy and took the full force of a group of missiles like it was nothing. He brought his sword up as it started to come down yet noticed his power level was on low and just sighed.

"Shinn this is Kira stand down. The red gundam is an ally."

Shinn's eyes went wide as he heard Kira's voice come from the machine.

"Kira, how the hell did you end up in that?"

The Archangel then appeared in the distance. Smoke was pluming away from the ship as it move forward however it was in one piece. The voice of Murrue Ramius then came over the speakers of both mobile suits.

"This is Murrue Ramius of the Archangel we are requesting a disengagement from fighting on all sides."

"I will explain aboard the Archangel. Miss Murrue this is Kira, Shinn and I are coming aboard with your permission of course." Kira said.

"We await your arrival." Murrue replied in a voice that seemed to have a lot more joy in it then in the previous statement made by the Orb captain. The two mobile suits then fly towards the ship and soon land.

*Within the Archangel*

The Destiny lands first and as Shinn rides the cord down from his gundam he looks to see the Justice beaten up from the battle. Athrun yet seemed to be fine as he waited from Shinn and Kira with much of the crew of the Archangel and shockingly Minerva II. Most of them appeared to be there and none of faces of sorrow so Shinn assumed everyone survived and smiled.

Then the King settled into a place in the hanger, as it settled into place Shinn wondered what the others will think when Kira appears from the machine. However, he himself was shocked as two people appeared from cockpit. Shinn quickly walked over to the two and demanded to know what was going on.

"Kira what have you done and how did you end up with that?"

Jansen spoke up before Kira could and took on the task of answering the question.

"Kira was assisting me."

"And you are?" Shinn said not excepting the other lad to reply. In that moment Shinn almost force as he looked at Jansen. Something just seemed to hit him as he made eye contact with the other boy. It was a feeling Shinn and never had before and one he could not explain. Then Athrun walked over and put a hand on Shinn's shoulder.

"Shinn that's the prince of Scandinavia, whom you should show more respect to." That statement got Shinn to blush which was a rare thing to see. His embarrassment was not long lived however for Jansen was quick to point out the matter at hand.

"This all can wait for now could someone take me to speak with the captain of this ship?" Jansen asked and Athrun was quick to nod.

"Yes follow me, we have some things to ask you and a more private place would be better to do so."

Athrun and Jansen then leave. Something in the hanger then caught Kira's attention. The Freedom was docked on the Archangel and it appeared to have barely a scratch on it. So was it no an explosion that took down the Minerva II. Shinn stood next to Kira as he looked at the Gundam.

"Don't you think we should go as well? You still have to explain how you ended up with that red gundam anyway."

"Yeah I guess yet tell me this¸ do you remember what happened to the Minerva II?"

"I just remember a bright light and the energy level of the Destiny jumping around like crazy." Shinn said and shrugged at the question. He wasn't too sure about what happened ether.

"Its energy level?"

"See I was focusing on it and didn't notice before the Destiny was being thrown back that the ship was being taken out. But during the battle the Destiny energy level seemed to drop a lot faster than it ever has before."

"Oh I see, well don't worry about it Shinn I am sure we will get to the bottom to it. Come on let's go catch up with them." Shinn nods and the two hurry up to catch up to the others. Thankfully Kira still knew his way around the ship well.

As the two came to enter the room a conversation already was underway. Murrue, Mu, and Athrun were all in Orb Union officer uniforms that made Jansen really stand out. It seemed they were also split in debat the same way.

"I don't understand why we need to head for Orb! My people need me." Jansen proclaimed. Murrue shook her head and looked down at Jansen with clear intent.

"I am sorry but we have are orders, Chairmen Ryada himself agrees that it is best for you to be somewhere safe."

"You can't except me to just leave my people?"

"Look kid this is just the way it has to be." Mu said trying to settle Jansen's anger for it would not be good to have an enraged prince on board especially, if they found themselves in battle once again.

"_Fine!_" Jansen spit out in annoyance. Murrue then brought her attention to Kira.

"So how did you end up with the red gundam?"

"It belongs to Jansen's family, I think it is part of the Alliance Project." Kira said which got Murrue to nod.

"I see well, that makes it that much more important that we get to Orb as soon as possible."

"The Alliance Project?" Shinn said in confused. It was Jansen who replied.

"The Alliance Project is an attempt of the Kingdom of Scandinavia and ZAFT to make a united military to keep peace. Orb has been reluctant to join us claiming the small group known as Terminal is enough."

"And what we trying to prevent is becoming true. If you have too much power someone is bond to try and steal it." Kira said sternly. He has always pushed for a peaceful future and extreme ideals always seemed to get in the way.

"Kira you say the King yourself. Only royal blood can use it so that is not an issue." Jansen proclaimed.

"Just because they can't use it doesn't mean they won't stop trying to take it."

"Okay that's enough we have a long ride to Orb and an argument over ideals is going to do nothing. For now at least we are all on the same side." Murrue said and then ordered the ZAFT forces and Scandinavian Prince to be shown to quarters where they could retire. As the group left she sighed heavy and Mu stopped in the doorway.

"Didn't Cagalli advise us to capture the prince if possible?"

"Yes but for now he is here on his own hopefully we can keep it that way." Mu gave Murrue as concerned looked as she said then yet eventually did leave. Murre leaned back in her chair as she wondered what this confusing day would bring next.


	4. Chapter 4

*Within the Archangel*

Jansen paced within the room assigned to him with annoyance. He raised a fisted right hand and punched the wall. Stepping back he held his hand which was now throbbing in pain. Just then the door slides open and Shinn appears, he looks in the room shocking. Jansen assumes he heard the bang of him hitting the wall.

"What is going on in here?"

"Na-nothing." Jansen said and turned away.

" It doesn't look like nothing." Shin proclaimed and moved farther into the room, the door sliding shut behind him. "You are clearly hurt."

"What does it matter to you?"

"Well . . . I um was ordered to be your bodyguard." Shinn said blushing. Jansen turned to look at him in disbelief.

"I do not need I bodyguard!" Jansen whined back.

"I have my orders; apparently you are to be under the protection of ZAFT."

"From what?" Shinn that told Jansen about a conversation he and Kira had moments ago

*A Few Moments Ago in the Halls of the Archangel*

"Hey Shinn!" Kira said as he moved quickly to check up to Shinn.

"What?" Shinn said as he looked at Kira with a raised eyebrow.

"Shhh keep your voice down." Kira said and put an arm around Shinn and started to whisper. "I just got done talking with Lacus and we found out that the remnants of blue cosmos have multiple plans in the works to kidnap Jansen."

Shinn's eyes grow way and as he open his mouth to say something Kira held a finger up to his own mouth reminding Shinn that this was sensitive information.

"Right sorry."

"It's fine Shinn more important you are being assigned as Jansen's bodyguard."

Shinn gulped and looked at Kira surprised. "Mah me, why not you?"

"Yes you! I have to make sure everything is in place to head back to the PLANTS. We all are counting on you."

KIra said as he stepped back. He saluted Shinn and then went in the other direction. Shinn slowly raised his hand to salute and went to find Jansen.

*Current Time, on Archangel*

"So you see it can't be helped." Shinn said as he finished explaining the situation. He did however leave out the shock he felt when he found out he was going to be Jansen's bodyguard. Jansen sighed and bowed his head.

"I don't understand why are we hated for wanting to stay out of conflicts?"

"I don't know Jansen but don't worry about it no one will harm you with me around."

Jansen looked up at Shinn and to the shock of Shinn hugged him. Shinn blushed and started to get all sweaty and nervous.

"It means a lot to know I can actually trust someone around her. You have no idea how much it means to me."

"Um ya-your welcome." Shinn said and looked down at Jansen and smiled.

=====================================================================================Note to readers. If you like this or have any comments on the series so far I would love to hear them, please just don't be insulting. So PM's are really welcomed! :D


	5. Chapter 5

*Archangel, Carpentaria*

Over the past two days the Archangel had made its way to the Mass Driver in Carpentaria, PLANT territory. The Archangel then made its way up to the PLANTs. Everything seemed to go going fine even as they reached the PLANTs. As the Archangel began to dock with Aprilius One the colony where the PLANT Supreme Council meets things swiftly changed.

The Scandinavian Prince was waiting in the airlock with Shinn when a bomb went off. The Archangel was thrown back away from the colony which no was smoking and looked as if half of it was blow away.

On board the bridge Murrue was quick to issue orders. It was clear the blast was meant to hit the colony and the airlock at the same time.

"Stabilize the ship and send a team down to the airlock!"

With in the airlock the smoke was slowly starting to clear. The two boys were knock back into another chamber of the ship which was now sealed off from the airlock that no longer existed.

"Jansen are you okay?" Shinn said painfully as he started to rise. To his horror he then looked upon Jansen covered in blood. The blast must of sent parts of the now destroying airlock into his torso. Shinn rushed over to his side and activated his mic on his uniform.

"Sent help Jansen is hurt!" Shinn scream as he reached Jansen who just shook his head. He then ripped a necklace off his neck. Jansen held it up for Shinn, it was a golden key.

"Someone from the bridge record this."

Back on the bridge Murrue jumped at hearing this and nodded for someone to start recording the transmission from Shinn's mic.

"Shinn I see such brightness in you. . . *Cough Cough*. . . so I leave my family's legacy to you. Let it be on record that I the Prince of Scandinavian last known survivor of my family name Shinn Asuka as heir to the throne of Scandinavian." Jansen then pulled Shinn close and put the key necklace around his neck. "Use the King Gundam to save our Kingdom." Jansen then pressed the key up against Shinn's chest and to Shinn's shock kissed him. The key started to glow red and Jansen fell back.

Shinn was fast to catch him and the boy just smirked. "The King Gundam will give you as *Cough* royal blood now. . . please. . . do what I could not."

Jansen's eyes then fell shut as the rescue team finally reached the two. It seemed like it was too late.


End file.
